


Best Laid Plans

by starfleetdicks



Series: McSpirkHolidayFest Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, McSpirkHolidayFest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock only hoped there would be many more years to come. </p><p>A McSpirk Federation Day fic for mcspirkholidayfest on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/gifts).



> Written for a McSpirkHolidayFest prompt by klmeri: _Federation Day - Everyone aboard the USS Enterprise has been waiting with bated breath for a reason to rest and relax, and this holiday is the perfect excuse. But being out in deep space means plans can change on a whim, and before the crew knows it, they’re manning all stations in a fight with a Klingon battle cruiser. Turns out, it’s Empire Day for the Klingons and they find nothing more celebratory than a bloody battle. Cue Kirk trying to talk sense into the Klingons - it’s a day to live! why die? - Spock feeling resigned that his elaborate plans for a first date with Kirk and McCoy will never happen, and Leonard just being really, really annoyed by it all._

The arboretum aboard the _USS Enterprise_ was nothing short of stellar. 

While Spock was not normally predisposed to use such descriptors, the careful arrangement of flora by the botanists deserved its due.The attention to detail was exactly why Spock had picked this location for his Federation Day plans with Kirk and McCoy. His bondmates did not yet know he had planned a starfield-lit dinner among Cannas, Colorado Columbines, Lilies of the Valley, Bleeding Hearts, and many more Terran flowers that Spock did not know the names of. Lieutenant Sulu was the only soul on the _Enterprise_ privy to Spock’s goals due to his help organizing the use of the arboretum. Spock only had to wait until the end of Alpha shift. Once all three of them were off-duty for the day, they could take time to enjoy each other’s company and to celebrate the formation of the Federation. It would be their first real date as a trio. 

Spock shifted a glass on the table carefully, an inch from its original position. 

It had been a long four years in space. 

There had been no easy coming-togethers. The crew had been through too much for uncomplicated relationships. Spock and Uhura had shared many ups and downs in their own intimacy before parting ways. He loved her still, perhaps always would, but they had better served one another in this last year as merely friends. It had been on her advice that he had pursued McCoy after their successful saving of the Yorktown base. And again, her advice to ask McCoy about his feelings for their captain. 

Getting McCoy to admit his feelings for Kirk had perhaps put the most strain on their relationship, other than near-death incidents. Like all emotional outbursts from the doctor, it had taken losing Kirk for five days on a class M planet’s surface and receiving him half alive for McCoy to finally break down. The confession had been mostly McCoy yelling at Kirk never to scare him like that again and a “dammit, man, I don’t know why Spock and I even love you. You’re goin’ to end up givin’ us heart attacks.” It had accomplished all that Spock wanted and more, however. 

Spock ran the very tips of his fingers over the simulated wood table, letting his nails catch on the grooves.

Though Federation Day was not the anniversary of their union, it was thanks to Federation that they had the opportunity to be together at all. It was this careful construction of unity and peace that had married Vulcans to Terrans many years ago. Absently, Spock wondered what Zefram Cochrane would think of their world now, inspired by his first contact with Vulcans. 

The table beneath his fingers bucked, glasses flying to the floor. 

Klaxons blared to life around him. Spock did not think twice before abandoning the arboretum or the thoughts of a quiet first date. 

The bridge felt frantic as Spock stepped from the turbolift. The red alert lights were flashing, an ensign manning the sensors was desperately gesturing in sign language to her assistant, Kirk was standing at the helm with Sulu, and battle stations were manned. On the viewscreen, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey was bearing down quickly on their position. 

“They aren’t responding to our hails, Captain!” 

Two green phaser blasts rocked the _Enterprise_ ’s shields and threw several yeoman to the bridge floor. “All non-essentials, report to quarters and strap in until red alert ceases,” the computer voice warned flatly. The bridge emptied out in moments, Spock helping guide crewmates as another round of blasts rained down on the ship. 

McCoy’s voice crackled out from the captain’s chair: “Several injuries reported on decks six, twelve, and twenty three. Keep this goddamn ship steady, Jim, so I can treat my patients, y’hear?”

There was little time for response. Spock could see the Bird-of-Prey circling for another volley of phaser fire. Sulu began evasives before the order could even be given, presenting the smallest portion of the _Enterprise_ to take the brunt of the attack. Kirk looked as if he had not heard the doctor at all, eyes trained on the ship before them, mind likely working quickly to minimize loss of life. 

Nyota clung to her station as the _Enterprise_ was once again thrown. “Still no response. Trying again in Klingon.” She flipped switches and launched into the language, opting out of the prefabricated hailing messages. 

Kirk grit his teeth, ordering phaser fire on their foe. 

“On the plus side,” Sulu said, yanking the ship sideways to avoid a direct hit. “There’s only one of them instead of a whole flock.” 

“Gotta love Klingons,” Kirk mumbled. “Uhura, any luck?”

“None, sir.”

Kirk threw his hands up, nearly falling when Sulu dodged yet again. “Christ. Let me try.” As soon as the frequencies were open again, Kirk shouted in mangled Klingon, “This is Captain Kirk of the _Enterprise_. We do not wish to engage in battle with you. Cease firing on our ship.”

All at once, as if following the command, the Bird-of-Prey stopped firing and slid to a halt before them. For a moment, both ships merely drifted. It was disquieting to hear the klaxons while the _Enterprise_ and her foe were so still. 

Nyota’s voice came softly, “They’re responding.”

The bridge screen displayed the inside of the enemy vessel and three grinning Klingons. “Kirk!” One shouted in Standard. “I am Koroth of the house Torath. It is a great honor to engage the _Enterprise_. Today is a great day to battle. There is no better way to honor Empire Day than by spilling the blood of enemies, and you, Kirk, you are our greatest enemy.”

“Well, first, I’m flattered, wow.” Kirk leaned back to catch Spock’s eye, grinning.

Spock did not think it particularly flattering to be the Klingon’s biggest target. After the incident with Khan on Kronos, it had perhaps been a foregone conclusion that they would end up on their radar. Kirk did not need help getting into trouble. For a moment, Spock wished Khan was with them-- only so he could punch him one more time. He frowned at Kirk instead to signal his displeasure, hoping it was as affected as when McCoy did so. 

Kirk did not seem perturbed, just winked, before turning back to Koroth. “While a battle with such skilled warriors truly would be fantastic, today is also an important day for us. Federation Day is about unity and peace, Koroth of house Torath. Today is also a day to live.” The klingon did not look pleased with Kirk’s suggestion. Kirk continued on, “Look, so it’s Empire Day, congrats. If you kill me today, won’t it be lost in all the celebrating your fellow Klingons are doing? Not exactly a historically momentous occasion if it gets drowned in all the other battles.” Kirk shrugged. “It would be far more satisfying to have a long drawn out battle if once again stumble across each other. Although, it would start an intergalactic war.”

Koroth seemed to absorb everything Kirk said with rapt attention, his deep frown settling into something more thoughtful. 

The turbolift slid open and McCoy stumbled on board, hands painted in blue and red bloodstains. His face was by far the most murderous seen all day. “You!” He shouted at the viewscreen, nearly pushing Kirk to the floor in his haste. “Where do you get off attacking innocents out in space! What kind of animal-- there are civilians on this starship as well, you know. I ought to come over there myself and...”

Kirk slapped a hand over McCoy’s mouth, smiling widely at Koroth. “Ignore him.”

The klingon leaned forward instead. “I like this Terran. He seems as much a warrior as you, Kirk. It would be cowardly to kill those who cannot fight for themselves. Your vessel should be rid of them when we meet again. Kirk, you may live another day, but your death is promised to me. I will come seeking it.” Koroth did not sign off or offer any other parting words before cutting off communication. The entire bridge watched the Bird-of-Prey pull away in silence until McCoy jabbed his elbow hard into Kirk to make him let go. 

“And you!”

“Me?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how excited you were! Your Klingon obsession is a damn problem.”

“They’re the ones obsessed, Bones! I mean it’s nice to be a bit famous...”

“Why you attention-grubbing--”

Spock rubbed the bridge of his nose, bypassing the arguing pair to disable the red alert. He heard Sulu order the disabling the shields and watched Chekov’s carefully replot their course. After four years of this, it felt routine to simply ignore McCoy’s tirade and move on. Spock tried not to raise an eyebrow at Chekov’s small smile. 

“Gentlemen,” Spock interrupted, placing his hands on the captain and doctor’s shoulders. Once in a squabble, both Kirk and McCoy seldom wanted to be without the last word. Luck was on Spock’s side for once. His bondmates settled immediately; Kirk regained his glow and McCoy’s anger seemed to dull to a simmer. “This is neither the time or place to discuss Captain Kirk’s proclivity to danger and dangerous individuals. We should be grateful the encounter did not escalate.Captain, I commend you on your diplomatic skills. They are continually improving.” Spock did not acknowledge McCoy’s contributions to the negotiation of a ceasefire. Klingons were unpredictable. It had been sheer luck that McCoy had not provoked them back into a bloodlust. 

Thankfully, the Enterprise had avoided interstellar war once again. Somehow. 

McCoy grumbled before realizing he was still covered in blood. He pulled a face. “I suppose I should check for any other injured and clean up. I can yell at Jim later...” He fixed Kirk with a sharp look before making a beeline for the turbolift, muttering about _damn klingons_. 

By the time Alpha shift finished, McCoy was sweet once again, waiting in the captain’s quarters with food for both Kirk and Spock. Spock could not help but to Terran kiss him, a soft press of their lips together before eating obediently and without complaint. He waited until, under McCoy’s watchful glare, Kirk began to eat his own greens. “It is truly unfortunate that, due to the Klingon attack, the festivities most crew members had planned today were truncated or rendered impossible.”

Kirk made an acknowledging noise, slurping a tomato slice and watching with undue joy as McCoy’s scowl deepened dangerously at his lack of table manners. He licked his lips, looking pleased yet again when McCoy looked momentarily blindsided with interest in the movement of his tongue. “It is a shame. I know Keenser had something planned for that one ensign he has taken a shining to. Scotty had even helped with making sure ze was off today. Lucky ze’s not essential staff but Keenser... well a red alert might have ruined his plans.”

Spock cleared his throat. “I too had plans, Jim.”

McCoy finally sat down with his own plate, throwing his feet into Kirk’s lap. “Oh yeah? I suppose you weren’t on Alpha this morning. Although don’t think I didn’t notice you stayed for literally the entire shift despite your supposed day off. Damn workaholic. You’re going to work yourself into an early grave.”

“In the arboretum,” Spock carried on, knowing full well that ignoring McCoy would serve his best interests for once. “I had planned a dinner for the three of us to celebrate Federation Day and our relationship.” He choose to stare at Kirk instead of McCoy while relaying the information. It helped to keep his emotions steady, his blush at bay, and his heartbeat at a normal pace. 

Until Kirk broke into a sly grin. Spock could not stop the way his heart thumped wildly at his side or how his body sang with arousal. 

“You planned a date?” Kirk looked at McCoy, resting a hand on the doctor’s thigh and stroking vaguely. “He planned a date.”

McCoy popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. “Jimmy, it’d’ve been our first and only date so far.” He did not seem surprised by Spock’s announcement despite their own lack of dates before bringing Kirk into their relationship. There had been an unspoken agreement that there was no need for such things between them. For Kirk however, Spock was well aware of the exceptions both he and the doctor made to please him and remind him of their affections. Spock had once thought that McCoy lacked in confidence regarding his desirability. It had shocked him to find that it was instead Kirk who frequently doubted himself and, secretly and silently, Spock and McCoy. “You know that Klingon attack barely put a dent in the day, Spock. You tellin’ me you had no backup plan?”

“The arboretum decorations were damaged in the attack and posed a threat to the flora. The officers on duty were adamant about clearing it quickly and allowing the plants time to heal.” Spock sighed. “And no. I had not anticipated a Klingon attack.” He wilted, poking at his salad. 

Kirk’s foot pressed against his knee under the table and the captain was looking at Spock with a dopey smile and sparkling blue eyes. “It means a lot, Spock, that you tried. Might have been sexier if you said you had arranged for me to negotiate with Klingons today and had Bones lecture me on the bridge. You know what it does to me when he puts me in my place in front of everyone,” Kirk snickered. 

McCoy slapped his arm, trying to frown despite his blush. 

“Forgive my failure?” Spock asked. 

McCoy snorted. “Doesn’t hurt when I wasn’t expectin’ a damn thing anywise.”

“The fact that you planned anything at all, Spock... I don’t need a date, but it’s not like it was our anniversary or something anyway. Why Federation Day?” Kirk dropped his foot to the ground and reached out for Spock’s hand. 

Spock hesitated before taking it, praying he was not blushing and knowing he failed when he felt Kirk’s amusement sparking underneath his fingertips. “Without the Federation, there is no certainty our species would have served together. It is thanks to the Federation that I have been afforded this opportunity.” He stroked his thumb along Kirk’s knuckles. 

“What a romantic,” McCoy teased before leaning over to lay his own hand on theirs. “Well, there’s still First Contact day. Although, I’d rather not have some fancy date. Get us some alcohol and a quiet night instead with no red alerts or injured crew.” 

“Ditto. And maybe some contact of our own.” Kirk waggled his eyebrows. 

Spock made sure he was touching McCoy as well as Kirk before he sent an image of Kirk spread open and pinned between their bodies, ready to take them both. Of McCoy clawing at Kirk’s hips. Of his own teeth set against Kirk’s neck, claiming. Of late night, sated kisses both Terran and Vulcan pressed anywhere within reach. 

“I,” McCoy croaked, pulling his hand away in a rush. “I knew you’d be tempted to use that Vulcan voodoo for evil one day.”

Kirk reached down, blatantly readjusting himself. “For good, absolute good. What were we talking about again? Better yet, don’t tell me. Finish dinner now. Talk later. Later after bed.”

“You’ve reduced him to fragments, dammit.”

Spock gave McCoy a small smile. “I suppose this will do for now. Although I intend to reduce you to similar sentence structures tonight, Leonard.” 

They finished in relative silence, barely taking time to clean up the kitchenette before Kirk was ushering them to bed. It was not exactly the day Spock had planned but neither of his bondmates were displeased. His purpose had only ever been to celebrate their union and affirm their affections. 

There was still a victory present in Kirk’s limbs thrown haphazardly over him and McCoy’s face tucked against his chest. 

Spock only hoped there would be many more years to come.


End file.
